Falling inside the black
by 7Keys
Summary: Lucian is a albino boy with a haunting past. After watching his family get killed he slowly loses his sanity. He was eventually taken in by the Kurosaki's. Soon after Lucian is thrown in the middle of a war -More like the cause of it- with a madman after him and a teen named Ichigo. But when the truth of his bloodline's come to light, will he be seen as a human...or a monster?


**The original wasn't sitting well with me. Unlike the original this is not a self insert, but I will be using my personality as a base for one main character's personality. That way he will be easier to write ok? Also there will OC's. This story takes place two mouths after Ichigo losses his powers.**

 **Warnings: Um lets see...Cursing, gore, OC's, Maybe some lemons later?(more likely not so don't get your hopes up), I guess this is going to be a little dark. The bleach story is the same up to the point of Ichigo loses his powers, from their I'm going to shape this story to my will and alter everything you thought you knew of bleach!**

 **The cover image I do not own, im just borrowing it because it looks the closest to Lucian. In fact it looks just like him! (Im To lazy to draw a pic right now). So please dont sew me!**

 **I will say this just once so listen up, I dont own bleach.**

* * *

 ** _prologue_**

The wind howled as a storm raged outside a large gray, white, and black mansion.

The rain hit ruffly against the window in a dark bedroom, and in this dark room was a bed next to the window.

If anyone was to walk in they would find a small shaking lump under the black blankets of the overly large bed.

A head of an British little boy no more then two years appeared from under the blankets. He had unruly shoulder length white hair, He opened his eyes to reveal shocking blood red irises. His skin was pale, and he for some reason had small claws on his hands and feet. He also had small fangs. He was wearing a lose white night shirt and pants.

He turned his head slowly towards the window. Lighting flashed and a black shadow of a large being with glowing eyes was seen outside his window.

Eyes widening with fear, his pupils contacted and become cat like. He felt his heartbeat speed up.

It scratched at the window and he stuck his head back under the blankets when it roared in frustration. These are the beings that haunt his dreams and wander outside the house every night. But they never come in, its almost like they can't.

"M-m-monsters" He whimpered and curled up into a ball, he started shaking and crying. His claws gripped tightly onto the bedsheets and made small rips in it.

"Mammaaa! Daddyyy!" He screamed.

Shortly after the bedroom door opened, a women with long wavy blonde hair and soft green eyes walked in. she was wearing a blue nightgown. Her name was Diane Sullivan.

His mama sat on the bed, she set him on her lap and hugged the crying boy. She started rocking back and forth "Shhh, its ok Lucian" she whispered softly "Mama's here."

The albino boy now known as Lucian gripped his mama's shirt. After a bit she looked over at his ripped up bedsheet.

"Oh my little prince..." she chuckled tiredly "Guess you need a new bedsheet, huh?"

Lucian shifted nervously "Sorry mama" He apologized and looked down sadly.

His mama sighed "Its ok" She smiled, she set him on the ground and changed the bedsheet. Once it was changed he crawled into bed and his mama sat on the edge of his bed.

Lucian shifted nervously, his mama looked over at him "My little prince, what has scared you?" She asked him softly.

He slowly up at her "The monsters" He mumbled. His mama's face darkened for a moment.

"Its ok sweety, there's no monsters here" She said "They are all gone."

He smiled when his mama said that "No more monsters?" He asked hopefully. She smiled and ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"No more monsters" She confirmed with a smile. After a bit Lucian noticed someone wasn't there. He turned and looked back at his mama.

"Mama where's daddy?" He asked.

She was silent for a moment but then smiled "Daddy is off taking care of some business" She said.

Lucian tilted his head to the side "Ok" He said. His mama covered him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight my little prince" She smiled softly and started to walk out the door.

* * *

It was Lucian's 3rd birthday And he was happy because his Mama and daddy were throwing him a birthday party. Over two years his hair has developed a habit of covering his right eye. Over the time he noticed his eyes are like a cats.

He was sitting at the long, polished, red, wooden table. the chairs were white and dark brown. There was a chandelier above the table.

Lucian hummed happily and swung his legs back and forth. Soon his mama and daddy walked in with his cake and presents.

His daddy was a tall and his hair was mid-back length, Spiky, and black. He likes to keep his hair in a low ponytail. His eyes were brown. His name was Adam Sullivan, he was the current head of the Sullivan manor.

Lucian was the heir.

His daddy smiled "Happy birthday our prince!" He looked over at mama " Dianeeee can we give Lucian his presents now?"

Mama chuckled and set the cake in front of Lucian. The cake was chocolate and had those weird green things that look like crystals. Mama and daddy tends to put those things in his food before he eats. He has ask what they are before but all Mama and daddy said was "Its something to keep you healthy" and abandoned the subject.

Lucian looked up at his parents "Can I eat my cake and open my presents at the same time?" He asked.

"First lets sing Happy Birthday and blow out your candles!" Daddy grinned and did a strange little dance. Daddy then lit the candles and his parents started to sing-

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday dear Lucian,_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

Once they where done Lucian Looked over at the candles. He made his wish and blew them out.

Mama Cut a piece of cake and gave in to him and daddy gave him his presents. His presents were clothes, Games, a black cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes, and some more of those strange crystals.

Lucian started to eat his cake but was halted by Mama bringing in another present. She set it down in front of him "This is the last one" She smiled "This one is special."

He looked at it, it was a small white box with a gold cross on it. Lucian smiled and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It had a gold chain and there was a white crystal like Key hanging from the chain.

"Thank you mama!" He grinned, his mama pulled it out and held it in front of him.

"This is a very special Key that is said to be made from a crystal only found in heaven itself" She told him "This crystal is said to banish the darkness. It WILL protect you."

She put it around his neck, he felt a strange draining feeling. She pulled back and looked into Lucian's now foggy eyes.

"Promise to _never_ take it off, ok?" Mama asked.

He nodded weakly.

* * *

Snow fell softly from the night sky.

A seven year old Lucian walked beside his mama and daddy, hand in hand, through a dark snowy forest. They where visiting Japan. He shivered, He rubbed the arms of his black fur coat and lifted his red scarf over his mouth.

Mama smiled and pulled Lucian closer to her body for warmth. They walked and admired the view.

Lucian turned his head to see a strange flower. It looked like a Oahu Flower. It was dark red and the inside of the pedals there was one blue patch that was shaped like tear drops. He stared at it and slowly walked up to it. He sniffed the flower then pulled back and sneezed.

He turned and looked at his mother "Mama? what flower is this? It smells funny."

She pulled him away from the flower "That's a very rare flower called the Soul's Tear" She explained.

They walked a little longer then Lucian suddenly stopped a sniffed the are. There was a bitter smell in the air.

He looked over at his daddy who was grinning at a bird "Daddy?" Lucian asked.

Daddy looked over at him "Yes my little prince?" He walked up to the albino.

Lucian sniffed the air again "Whats that smell?" He asked. His daddy looked at him quizzicalling.

"It smells bitter" Lucian said, mama walked up to daddy.

"Adam, whats going on?" She asked, daddy blinked then shrugged.

The said man scratched with neck "Don't know but apparently Lucian smells something bitter" Daddy said.

Lucian smelled the air again, it was getting closer.

" **RAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!** " All three froze when a load, high pitch roar ripped through the silence. Suddenly a large snake like being with a hole in its chest and a white mask came into view.

It looked over at the young heir with hungry eyes. Lucian started shaking. Mama eyes widened further and she quickly picked up Lucian. She looked over at daddy.

Daddy looked at mama with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand and took off running. The monster roared and gave chase.

His daddy dragged them as fast he can. Minutes later the they ran into a snowy clearing.

Mama was out of breath, she suddenly stopped running. She looked fearfully at daddy and handed Lucian to him.

"Go...on without...me!" She gasped, and dropped to her knees "Don't...worry...about me! Just save...Lucian!"

His daddy shoke his head "No I'm not leaving you!" He yelled.

"Please Adam!" She begged him. Then the monster broke through the treeline and into the clearing. It growled and turned its eyes to the whimpering Lucian.

Lucian shifted when his daddy gave him back to his mama.

"Adam, what...are you...doing?!" She gasped. Daddy stepped in front of them protectively and faced the monster with determined eyes.

"You basterd, if you hurt my family..." He suddenly pulled a foot long knife "I will kill you!" He screamed at the monster. Right then and there mama knew what to do.

She got up and set Lucian on the snowy ground. Mama then pulled out a knife like daddy and faced the monster.

Daddy looked over at mama "Diane?" He asked.

Mama smiled back "I will help you protect Lucian" she said. Father nodded then looked over at Lucian.

"Go!" Daddy yelled and looked back at the monster.

"W-w-what?" He asked. He didn't understand, whats going on? The monster growled and started approaching them.

"Run! Run away Lucian!" He yelled desperately without looking at him.

Lucian started backing up "B-but-"

"JUST GO! You must get away!" Daddy cut him off. Tears formed in Lucian's eyes and he bolted.

As he ran he heard his father yell one last thing "Run! Run little prince! Don't look back, keep running!"

Lucian ran as fast as he could, soon he collapsed at the treeline gasping for breath. He didn't want to leave his parents to that monster. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was deadly.

What should he do? Lucian ran his claws through his white locks in nervous thought.

When he heard the monster screech angerly he quickly hid behind a tree, he put his hand over his rapped beating heart.

He stuck his head out from behind the tree.

He did something that his daddy told him don't to do, something that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

He looked back.

There was three monsters in front of his parents and there was two disappearing.

Blood. So much blood.

Lucian saw his mama holding her side with blood all over her hands. Daddy lost his jacket and hair tie, there was blood on his shirt. Blood all over the snowy ground.

"Mama, daddy" He whimpered. His daddy stabbed one of the three monsters in its mask. Lucian flinched when the mask made a cracking sound, he did not like that sound.

The monster screeched in agony and disappeared like the other two. Daddy turned to the other and approached it from the front, mama approached from the back. They where like wolves in battle.

His parents soon killed it too. Well they where caching there breath the last one approached mama from behind.

Slowly it approached, it then hunched down on its four legs.

It then pounced.

Daddy turned around, his eyes widened "DIANE!" He screamed. Mama turned around.

To late.

The monster bit down into his mama! Blood splattered everywhere. Daddy screamed and ran at it, the monster just nocked him away like a fly. Daddy crashed into the snow with moan. Blood ran down his forehead.

Lucian's eyes became as wide as dinner plates and his irises became pinpoints.

It ripped into his mama's stomach and ate her flesh, it licked its lips and lowered its head down. Mama screamed in agony as it started to eat her insides.

"MAMMMAAAA!" Lucian screeched as tears fell freely from his eyes. He stuck his head back behind the tree, he covered his face with his hands. He started shaking.

...

Soon all the noise died down and became very quite. Lucian shakily got to his feet and look out from behind the tree.

All the monsters were gone but daddy was nowhere to be seen. He slowly came out from behind the tree. Lucian looked around, there was more blood then before.

Then he remembered, his mama! He frantically looked around trying to find her.

Then he saw her, his eyes widened further if that was even possible.

He ran across the snow, Please let her be ok! When Lucian got there he froze. There was blood around her body and pieces of guts. Lucian walked slowly up to her.

"Mama?" he said, she didn't respond. He looked down at his mama's stomach, there was a large gaping hole and he could see her insides. Lucian's face turned green then he through up.

Once he was done emptying his stomach contents he looked into her lifeless eyes "M-Mama please get up" He whimpered "This isn't funny, please mama get up" Tears stared falling from his eyes.

Lucian dropped to his knees and reached out "Mama..." His voice cracked "Mama."

He didn't want the it to be true, he had to know for sure. Lucian grabbed her wrist and searched for her pulse. But he found none.

"No...this cant be true...please let this just be a dream" He whispered, but he knew that it wasn't "Please mama don't leave me alone! I don't wanna be alone!" Lucian lifted his head up to the sky and screamed in despair. Lucian could feel his heartbreak, his eyes became Empty and dull.

Diane Sullivan was dead. Adam Sullivan must have been eaten too.

He is the last one, he was the last of his clan.

He was Lucian Sullivan...

...and he was alone.

* * *

It has been a year and a half since his world died in front of him. When _they_ died he felt as he died to, he even abandoned his home and last name. They only thing keep of his past was his necklace and his cat, he promised he would never take it off and he attends to keep that promise.

No one would take him do to the way he looked so he became a street rat. But he was smart, he will survive. He was short, has pale skin, unruly white hair, empty/dull red eyes that act like a cats, claws, and fangs.

Yup he was a freak, not that he cared though.

A dirty and weak Lucian walked-(More like limped) up to a new city. He shifted Ashley- (His cat) and looked over at the sign to his right. He doesn't understand Japanese but he thinks it says "Karakura town".

Lucian turned away from the sign and walked into Karakura.

...

Lucian walked past people who wont stop looking at him and entered a dark ally with a dead end. He looked around, there was a large Garbage bin in the corner at the end of the ally. Walking up to a garbage bin, Lucian peeked inside to find anything he can use.

There was rotting food and a large box. He gave an empty smile, setting down Ashley -who meowed in protest- he pulled it out.

He set it on its side and placed it between the garbage bin and the ally wall. Lucian grabbed his cat and placed it inside, next he crawled in and shut to flaps.

He sighed in contentment as Ashley crawled into his lap and laid down.

Soon he fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

...

Four days later Lucian awoke to voices outside. He could only catch bits and pieces of there conversation.

"Boy...Alone with...seen him...go" Yup still don't understand Japanese.

Lucian cracked open the flaps to see who's out there. One man and one women. Soon the women walked up to his box.

"Hello?" She said, He shifted nervously. He doesn't like women, they bring up memory's of _her_.

The flaps to his box suddenly opened, Ashley hissed at the women before them.

The women had brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a strange uniform.

Purple-eyes (As he dubbed her) gasped at Lucian "Oh my gosh!" She turned to the other two "Yuki, you were right, there is a child here!"

The younger man with red hair and glasses covering blue eyes ran forward, he turned to Purple-eyes "Told ya!" Red-boy shouted.

 _'_ _This people are creepy'_ Lucian thought, he scooted away from them. Ashley was growling that them.

Purple-eyes reached for him slowly "Its ok little one, I won't hurt you" She said softly. Lucian started shaking.

The women rapped her arms around Lucian's body and pulled him out. She held him close to her oversized chest.

Purple-eyes looked over at Red-boy "Yuki, whats wrong with him? Why does he look like this?"

Red-boy looked closer at him "Well...I think he's British..." He squinted his eyes "...and an Albino" He said slowly.

"Yes, I knew that!" She snapped "I mean why is he not responding to us!"

"Well, he might not understand Japanese" He said, Purple-eyes widened her eyes and looked back at Lucian.

Lucian looked up at the women "Put me down, women!" He growled.

Red-boy looked at Purple-eyes "He speaks English" He nodded to himself "I can speak a little English. Let me talk to the boy" He said to the women.

The man turned his eyes to the fuming Lucian "Hello" He greeted him. Lucian then stopped struggling at turned his empty eyes to Red-boy.

Red-boy smiled and pointed to himself "Yuki Hamasaki" The man now known as Yuki said. Yuki then pointed at the women "Asuka Hamasaki."

Lucian blinked when Yuki pointed at him "Name?" He asked.

Lucian ran a clawed hand through his hair "..." He sighed annoyingly, he didn't want to tell his name to these people. Yuki turned to his sister.

"I don't think he has a name" He said to her.

Asuka nodded sadly "What do we do with him?"

"We'll give him and his cat to Katashi" He said and grabbed Ashley.

...

The Two siblings brought Lucian to a strange smelly man with black hair and hard, orangish eyes.

Yuki walked up to this smelly man and talked to him for a bit. Soon they brought Lucian too him.

"This is the boy that we want you to take care of" Yuki said and gave Ashley to Lucian "Also he has a cat." Lucian did not like this man.

Once they were done talking Yuki and Asuka left, leaving him with the smelly man. Lucian looked up at the man. Smelly then started walking, he gulped then followed him.

Soon they arrived at a old, worn out, gray building. Smelly opened the door with a 5 on it and walked in. Lucian shifted nervously, should he go in?

"Come on brat!" He jumped when smelly shouted. He didn't understand but he knows smelly wants Lucian to go in.

He slowly walked in. Lucian looked around the small, smelly apartment, there was beer cans and old food laying around. There was wooden stairs in the back left corner. Next to the stairs was a old couch. There was a door that must lead to the kitchen and bathroom. In the middle of the room was a table.

Smelly was taping his foot impatiently next to the table "Shut the door" He growled, Lucian gulped. What is he saying?

"You stupid brat!" Smelly stormed over to the door and shut it. He turned to Lucian and tossed a book over to him.

The albino looked down at it, It was a basic Japanese to English language guide. Lucian picked it up and opened it.

"Read it" He said "I'll talk to you again once you learn some Japanese" He walked over to a couch and laid down. He pulled out some beer cans for heaven knows where and started drinking.

God, what did he do to deserve all this...


End file.
